


One hell of a road trip

by DaCr3ativ3Abomination



Category: City of Blank (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanon, Fluff and Crack, I ship jericlaude, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, bit of swearing, just idiots having a roadtrip, they mess up a lot and drive into ditches, they were clearly gay for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCr3ativ3Abomination/pseuds/DaCr3ativ3Abomination
Summary: Just a chaotic polyamorous couple during a roadtrip where they nearly die several times due to their incompetence.HERE WE GO
Relationships: Claude Kastner/Jericho, Claude Kastner/Mikiah Kelman, Mikiah Kelman/Jericho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One hell of a road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a chaotic polyamorous couple during a roadtrip where they nearly die several times due to their incompetence.
> 
> HERE WE GO

It was just suppose to be a road trip, a simple road trip, from Glory City to Meryl, so that Mikiah could spend a bit of time with his brother. It was suppose to be a one week long roadtrip, a calm roadtrip with Mikiah and his boyfriends, nothing too complicated. 

So how the fuck did they end up in a ditch for the seveteenth time while being 3 days behind scheduale? 

Well you gotta go into the past a bit to know that answer.

<\- A week and 3 days earlier ->

"Well thats all the bags stuffed in there." exclaimed a proud Mikiah.

"Thank you but I didn't need your help. I was doing fine on my own." grumbled a slighlty embarrassed Claude. 

"You were dragging the bags on the floor. I swear you were gonna end up breaking them." 

"WHAT!? NO?! I wasn't gonn- you know what forget it. Where is Jericho anyway, he was suppose to be here 10 minutes ago!"

"Its fine Claude. He probably was caught up into something." Mikiah said as he sat on the grass in front of the building. "C'mere." He said patting on the ground near him, where Claude muttered a few incomprehensible words, but sat next to him nonetheless, placing his hand over Mikiah's, to which Mikiah responded by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Let me tell you that left the smaller redder than a tomato. Feeling his blush showing he hid his face in his scarf, emotions weren't his best subject and he preferred to hide them, not knowing how a relationship works.

This got misinterpreted by the dirty blond who thought that the other hadn't appreciated it.

"You didn't like it?" he asked, concerned "You can tell me, I'll stop if you're uncomfortable with it."

"No. No. It's not like that. I like it. I do."

"You do? You aren't just saying this to make me feel happy?"

"Yes I do. I jus-"

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK! AND I'M BACK WITH FOOD AND WATER SUPPLIES!" interrupted a rather loud Jericho.

"Sorry...guess we will have to continue our talk later. Is that ok with you?" Mikiah asks, standing up and offering a helping hand to the smaller still laying in the ground.

"Yeah." was all he answered, taking the hand to help him get back up.

They walked over to Jericho who was dropping the food baskets inside the camping van.

The van they had borrowed wasn't half bad. It contained two beds (meaning two people would have to sleep together), a small tiny, if you can call it, kitchen, and a bathroom. Not the worst thing they ever had.

"Hey you all ready to go?" The taller said, clearly not asking.

"Yep I think we're all set." answered unnecessarily Mikiah.

Claude walked towards the drivers seat, preparing to drive, but was swiftly stopped by Jericho. 

"Nope you are not driving. I bet you're so small you can't even see the road or reach the pedals." he joked.

"If you drive you're gonna kill us all you're so reckless." The blond hissed back.

"Well at least I can see the road." mocked smugly the purple haired fellow.

"Guys guys calm down. If both of you are gonna kill us while driving I'll just drive." proposed Mikiah, not wanting to waste time bickering and wanting to see his brother as fast as possible.

"Ok."

"Fine by me. I get to poke fun at him longer." smugly said Jericho.

"What're you gonna do? You probably can't get him more pissed than this. You joked about his size."

"Look." 

And with that said Jericho quickly left a small peck on Claude's lips, leaving the latter utterly confused and mumbling incomprehensible gibberish.

This was gonna be a long road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short but future chapters will be longer
> 
> I read City of Blank and even though it isn't finished I loved it.
> 
> The basic idea is its 1 am and I have nothing to do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this 
> 
> If you ever want any more content about this please leave a comment and tell me
> 
> Thank you


End file.
